


A Need of An Escape

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 3 x10: Overlooked, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to get out of there and make sure Stiles was alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need of An Escape

The last thing he remembered was a face ruined by scars before his world turned into darkness. When John wakes up again, his knife wound is healed and he is tied up to a wooden beam inside a root cell. He has no clue where is or why his son's English teacher had kidnapped him in the first place. The only thing that the Sheriff had been able to deduce was the fact that Jennifer Blake was either what Stiles called a Kanima or that weird Darach thing. Whatever she was; she was trouble.

Although the situation John was current wasn't the best, he wasn't worried about himself. No, he was currently thinking about Stiles and wondering if he was alright. After all he didn't know exactly what Jennifer was up to with the whole sacrifice obsession but he couldn't help but think that Stiles was going to be her next victim. No fucking way was he going to let that happen. Unfortunately, right now the Sheriff was a bit indisposed with no way out of his currently predicament.

There wasn't a part of John that didn't wish that he was able to get the hell of the cellar he was currently in so he could kick a little ass and make sure that Stiles was alright. Which, from his point of view, didn't look like it was happening any time soon. So all John could do was sit there and think of an escape plan. He had some ideas going when Jennifer dragged in a very unconscious Melissa McCall into the cellar. After the teacher had quickly tied her victim up, she disappeared up the stairs.

As Melissa remained knocked out, John figured her into his plans. Once she was awake, they would try to take Jennifer down. Then perhaps he could ask Melissa on a date after he was sure that his son was still in once piece.


End file.
